RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Entry closes: June 17th 2018 @ 00:00 UTC |Stages = 6 |Goals = ?? |RS = 240,000 |Gold = 120 |Manufacturer = PORSCHE |Main Reward = 917K}} Description Victory in Motion is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 917K. After version was updated. Victory in Motion starts June 12th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Sunday June 17th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM Saturday June 23rd 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the PORSCHE 917K....??expand if required?? Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 01 (Pest Control): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 1.1 I wanted to get a feel for this car and also drag the race out a little bit. I'm going to try some more aggressive bot slowing and bot management this time around. 1.2 It said I had to hit Speed 3 times, but it never said how. So I show you the fastest sections of this track which are actually running it backwards. 1.3 Remember not to finish any further than you absolutely have to. This should keep bots slower and targets easier in future stages. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 1.1 difficulty level: 0/10 1.2 difficulty level: 1/10 1.3 difficulty level: 1/10 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 02 ("Le Mans"): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down 10,400 (+ 2,600 CRB) and 1,890Fame }} RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 2.1 I wasn't sure how easy this would be with no upgrades, so I took all the cuts. It certainly wasn't required. 2.2 This was also surprisingly easy with no upgrades. I didn't want to win the race because it said I could come 2nd. That's why I turned around and drove backwards for a little bit. Can't just stop when it's an average speed of event and you can't just go slow. 2.3 I kept this one on track. However that got very boring! I didn't want to win by a huge lead so I decided to slow down and have some fun. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 2.1 difficulty level: 2/10 2.2 difficulty level: 3/10 2.3 difficulty level: 2/10 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 03 (World Sportscar Championship): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down 1,150 (+ 275 CRB) and 200 Fame }} RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: 3.1 I had to drive 3x. Then it went. The braking points are very funny in the car. 3.2 I drove with broken Porsche. The individual values are then worse, like the Porsche without upgrades. 3.3 I really wanted to drive differently like ME7 (well done), and it is also possible over the normal way. Have uploaded the full video that you can see that I make mistakes too. ME7 wrote: 3.1: I wanted to do this with no upgrades because I knew it was possible. The slight stutter you hear at the beginning in my acceleration is on purpose. I needed to give the 2nd-place car a fraction of a second to get a little bit in front of me. I always knew I was sloppy at the back half of this track and I still am a little... but I got a better today!! 3.2: I decided to have some fun with this doing some pitting and crashing. Don't want to win by a huge margin. 3.3: Finish 2nd in a head-to-head? No problem! I had trouble getting average speed in just one lap with no upgrades. Driving 1½ laps backwards first solved that problem! Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 3.1 difficulty level: 5/10 3.2 difficulty level: 3/10 3.3 difficulty level: 4/10 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 04 (Group C): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: User:Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: What can I say. So far, the whole event is cute. 4 days without upgrades? I see myself installing 15 - 17 upgrades on the last day. With an infomercial to the shortened. ME7 wrote: 4.1: If you get the line just right you can do this with no upgrades. Full throttle right from the start was more than enough. 4.2: This one really had me confused at first. You don't just have to pass the car, you have to pass it and then go a little bit further. There's no line on the track that you pass to know you've made it, you just keep trying until you get there. 4.3: I'm pretty sure you could win this with no upgrades if you use the cuts. I didn't want to finish with a big lead and I also wanted to drag the race out a little bit. Sorry if this gets boring, but I need to try and keep the bots under control for future stages. 4.4: This is another section of track that I wanted to get better at. I was so close, so many times that I just had to keep trying. I was so happy when I got it! Interesting that I went slightly over time but it still passed me. 4.5: I found this one easier then the rest of day 4. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 4.1 difficulty level: 4/10 4.2 difficulty level: 5/10 4.3 difficulty level: 3/10 4.4 difficulty level: 5/10 4.5 difficulty level: 4/10 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 05 (Loopholes): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down 5,450 (+ 1,350 CRB) and 990 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 4,850 (+ 1,200 CRB) and 880 Fame Rewards for 8th place are: 4,100 (+ 1,010 CRB) and 740 Fame }} RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: User:Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 5.1: It's upgrade time! We knew that day was coming. Take that last corner before the back long winding speed section as good as you can. Then you just have to watch your line so you can stay full throttle until you hit speed. There's lots of time to get on the brakes and make those last corners. I actually hit the brakes too early. 5.2: I had to add even more upgrades for this one. This is a pretty technical track. Lots of braking earlier than you think you should here. 5.3: I noticed my friend Speed Junkie used his highly upgraded car unserviced to try to even the playing field a bit. I've done the same thing with this video. It somewhat emulates a car with lower upgrades. 5.4: You probably don't have to turn around at the start the way I did, but I wanted to be 100% sure that I finished dead-last. Meeting average speed might have forced me to pass a few bots. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 5.1 difficulty level: 6/10 5.2 difficulty level: 7/10 5.3 difficulty level: 4/10 5.4 difficulty level: 6/10 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Victory in Motion Stage 06 (Road to Le Mans): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame Rewards for 11th place are: ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} 22,000 (+ 5,485 CRB) and 4,050 Fame }} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 9,900 (+ 2,460 CRB) and 1,840 Fame }} 'RR3 Michael P wrote:' Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :'Reports''' Speed Master Real wrote: User:Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 6.1: Easy race, slowly drift back to 10th for bot management. 6.2: This type of event is the only time you'll see me running mph instead of kph. Mph is more accurate with this game. I needed to hit the brakes the very moment I hit 229 mph. I once hit the wall head-on with heavy brakes and it didn't fail me. Unfortunately I got pitted by a bot later on and did fail. Then I kept retrying it for almost an hour failing every time. Then I realized I could probably do a "wall brake" and not get damaged. It worked perfectly! Remember to take the widest path possible as this makes the track a little bit longer. There's nothing to worry about with the fifth-place car, he seems to be very slow. 6.3: If you have no or low upgrades and you take all the cuts you should still be okay here. There's lots of time and all the bots are pretty slow. 6.4: Brake early and get back in the gas early. The car you're driving has a better top speed than the car you're tail-gating, so you have to use that to your advantage. You also don't have to stay on track, but you must make sure you don't pass the other car while you're off track. 6.5: Just drive hard and fast and you should have no trouble. My final PR and upgrades is shown at the end. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 6.1 difficulty level: 4/10 6.2 difficulty level: 7/10 6.3 difficulty level: 4/10 6.4 difficulty level: 8/10 6.5 difficulty level: 7/10 6.4 was tough, I took 90 minutes before finally stringing together a lap where I didn't fall too far behind 2nd place. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 6 days to complete the 6 stages, the event is 6 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 6 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 6. In total there will be 6 x 24 hours = 144 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Sunday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 6 days x 24 hours later, Saturday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Victory in Motion event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Tuesday 12th, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Sunday (the last entry day!), as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 6 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Friday and Saturday. FM have confirmed the last entry date is Sunday 17th, as the next event is expected June 20th, this SE and Porsche 911 RSR (2018) Championship will overlap! Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Victory in Motion Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? Last chance to start: Sunday, 17 June 2018 The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The PORSCHE 917K is available to win if the challenge is completed in 6 days, after mmm dd the PORSCHE 917K can be purchased. With the introduction of Flashback Special Events, it may be possible to repeat this special event in the future. Can I buy the car? The PORSCHE 917K is available in 1 series: * Group 5 1970 Season Motorsports series Endurance Prototypes group This vehicle was added in the released in May 2018 and is unlocked as soon as Group 5 1970 Season is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 670 ( ) without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Group 5 1970 Season. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * PORSCHE 917K For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section PORSCHE#PORSCHE 917K - Direct link to the PORSCHE 917K project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Victory in Motion Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Victory in Motion Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes